


early morning thoughts

by grizzlysnare



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Mentions of Drowning, Mentions of Sex, Not Beta Read, One Shot, victoria and chloe are gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzlysnare/pseuds/grizzlysnare
Summary: victoria often finds herself awake at strange hours and takes those opportunities to get lost in her thoughts





	early morning thoughts

Some nights, Victoria Chase found it impossible to sleep.

When she felt like it, she’d take her medication and doze off without a choice.

She didn’t feel like it that night.

_Morning._

It was one AM.

Whilst she certainly didn’t have the energy for the kinds of all-nighters she pulled at Blackwell anymore, her sleep schedule still hadn’t gotten the memo.

Blackwell.

_Blackwell._

That was what, twelve years ago now?

_Fuck._

“Fuck-!”

Something stirred beside her.

It took Victoria a second to realise that ‘something’ was her wife.

Victoria’s vocal outburst lead to a drowsy slur of a reply.

“Go back to sleep, lest ye face the wrath of Captain Chloe.”

“_You _go back to sleep, I’m trying to have a moment and you’re ruining it.”

“And with that, Captain Chloe falls back into her eternal slumber...”

Not needing to be told twice, Chloe was snoring again before Victoria could think of a reply.

_What a fucking nerd._

If a time traveller had gone back to when Victoria first met Chloe and told her that _this _was where she’d be on the future, she would have probably called the fucking police.

Now she couldn’t imagine living any other way.

They hadn’t actually hooked up at all whilst Victoria was attending Blackwell, they’d just had tense run-ins.

These run-ins practically stopped existing when Chloe dropped out.

They instead properly met when Victoria had stupidly decided to have a night out with friends after graduation.

Said party ended on the beach.

Victoria, her drunk mind not weighing in all the consequences, decided to go for a swim.

Or at least, she _tried._

She shudders at the memory of being frozen in shock at how cold the water really was at night.

If Chloe hadn’t have been walking down the beach that night Victoria

would have drowned.

She feels her mind jolt at that thought, choosing to quickly advance away from it.

_An existential crisis was not needed right now._

Chloe had somehow managed to swim out and haul Victoria’s ass back to shore.

She remembers crying all the way back to Chloe’s house.

Probably puked a couple times too.

Vaguely remembers Joyce’s concerned voice.

David’s slightly snide remarks.

She remembers leaving the next day, telling her chauffeur where to pick her up – begging him not to tell her parents that she wasn’t actually with the Prescott family that night.

Of course they found out anyway.

After a period of intense internal debate, Victoria added Chloe on Facebook.

The two hit it off surprisingly well online, eventually doing the same in the real world.

That had lead them here.

_Domestic life._

Obviously so did the dating and the kissing and the sex.

But ultimately that wouldn’t have happened if Victoria hadn’t almost drowned.

_Huh._

Chloe woke up again, this time fully pulling Victoria from her thoughts.

“’Scuse princess, I gotta take a piss.”

The taller woman clambered over Victoria, then headed to the bedroom door.

“You are fucking disgusting. I didn’t need to know that.”

She was being a bitch.

But she was smiling slightly.

“_Blah blah blah, _doesn’t stop me needing to take a piss, _Miss Chase.”_

“_Price_. And it’s Mrs. Your attempt at being a smartass clearly didn’t wor-"

Chloe was already out of the room.

Victoria allowed herself to laugh, trying to actually settle down now.

_She had married an enigma._

When Chloe eventually came in, getting back into bed and pulling Victoria into a hug, it was _nice._

Victoria teased her playfully.

“Pee hands.”

“_Your mom.”_

Victoria loved Chloe.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is the first fic i've actually written for this fandom and definitely the first time i've explored this ship! i actually found chaseprice through a misclick looking for chasefield, and my life was turned upside down in a very good way. if you got this far, thanks for reading and leave a comment and kudos if you feel so inclined :)
> 
> tumblr: grizzlysnared


End file.
